


I Can't Lose You

by oneshotsbygabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gun Violence, Gunshot Wounds, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, injured reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneshotsbygabby/pseuds/oneshotsbygabby
Summary: When hunters descend on you and Peter, you find yourself doing something reckless to save your lover. Peter finds a way to deal with it.





	I Can't Lose You

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this reader request at my [tumblr](http://oneshotsbygabby.tumblr.com/): 
> 
> May I request for Peter Hale? I was thinking that him and his lover are out in the woods when they get hunted down by hunters and his S/O does something stupid and it almost gets her killed and he’s moody and short on the way home. Than when they get home he explodes and it ends with really rough sex like biting dirty talk and all that good stuff an in the end it’s all fluff and he says something like “I can’t lose you, not you”

To be honest, those hunters came out of nowhere.

Since the Hale pack had an alliance with Chris and Allison Argent, you didn't see many hunters around Beacon Hills. Chris still had a pretty good rapport with most of the hunters, so you didn't normally have that problem.

You weren't a werewolf; you were still human, and had no desire to take the bite, although Derek had offered it to you. But these hunters didn't seem to care about you being human.

It hadn't taken you very long to realize that not all hunters lived by the same code that Chris Argent did. And even though he never would've done anything to you, since you were human, these hunters that you and Peter had come across didn't have the same feeling.

You and Peter had been an item for a little over a year and a half. When you first moved to Beacon Hills two years ago, you had an instant attraction to Peter, and it wasn't long after that that the two of you were going out on your first date. And even though every Friday night was set aside as Date Night, Derek still made Peter check the perimeter of Hale territory before midnight. It was sometimes a drag, even though Derek was a stickler for the rules and for making sure everything was not only done, but done _correctly_.

The date had gone very nicely; the two of you had decided to eat dinner at some out of the way Italian place that usually took a couple months' waiting period before you could get a reservation, but apparently, Peter knew the right people. You were going to go back to his apartment to watch a movie -- or, more accurately, probably _not_ watch a movie -- but he wanted to check the perimeter before you went there.

Peter assured you there was no foreign scent in the woods anywhere, and there wasn't anything to worry about, but that's when it happened. You didn't have werewolf senses; your ears and eyes were totally and completely average. However, by some miracle, you heard the gun fire, even though you weren't sure how the hell Peter missed it.

Your instinct jumped in, and you leapt in front of Peter, and that's when the bullet hit you. You let out a low, whispered, "Fuck," and that was what made Peter look at you quizzically. He saw the blood seeping through your shirt, but thankfully, no vital organs had been hit. That didn't make Peter any less angry about it, though.

Even though it didn't hit anything vital and was a through-and-through, it still hurt like a son of a bitch, and you were doubled over with pain. When you looked over, you saw that Peter had the hunter by the neck, his back to Peter's chest, with Peter's hand around his throat. He had his claws exposed, as though he was going to slit his neck.

"No, Peter!" you yelled, even though it hurt like hell to even breathe. "You can't do this. Don't do this."

"He shot you," he growled, his eyes flashing blue. "I'm guessing that bullet would've hit me if you hadn't been so asinine to step in the way of it!"

"Who are you calling asinine?" you yelled. "In case you didn't notice, _Peter_ , he just shot me!" You took a deep breath before continuing, "But you need to be better than this! Why do you think these hunters show up here, of all places? They think Argent has gone soft."

He rolled his eyes, but then let the man go, after grabbing the pistol that was still in his hand and breaking it clean in half. "Now he can't shoot anyone else," he said, patting the man down to see if he was carrying anything else, which he wasn't. The man scampered off into the woods quickly, and then Peter was right by your side, hoisting you up and carrying you, bridal style.

He got you back to his apartment, after asking numerous times if you needed to go to the hospital, but you were sure nothing else was wrong. When you got into the apartment, he patched you up, and even went so far as to grab a needle and thread out of the first aid kit that you kept in his apartment just for you, and sew up your wound. He handed you four ibuprofen capsules and you took them, swallowing them with a generous amount of water.

"I know that's not going to do what a narcotic could," he said, "but I know you and you wouldn't take one unless you absolutely needed it."

"Are you saying you have narcotics in this place?" you ask him. "How the hell did you get those?"

"I can be very persuasive," he said, and you knew that was as much of an answer as you were going to get out of him.

After you were sewn up and let the painkillers do what they would, Peter came over to where you were sitting in an armchair, and he said, "Now, listen to me, (y/n). You and I need to have a talk."

_Here it comes_ , you thought to yourself. You knew you were about to get chewed out for letting yourself get hurt. "Okay," you replied, "but you better not call me asinine again."

He nodded, "What exactly were you thinking, (y/n)? Jumping in front of that goddamn bullet? I'm a _werewolf_ , for fuck's sake. I'd heal! But you -- you're human, and do you even know that that bullet could have killed you?"

"Of course I fucking know that! But if that hunter operates anything like the way Chris Argent does, that would've been a wolfsbane bullet, and not even you are immune to that, Peter!"

"I may not be immune, but it wouldn't have killed me! It just would have slowed me down a little!"

"You mean, if it was a through-and-through and didn't stay in your body, Peter, don't you? Because if the bullet was still in your body, the wolfsbane would really mess with your system. At least it didn't hit anything vital."

"Yeah, by the grace of God," he muttered. "You're goddamn lucky it didn't pierce anything!"

"Why are you shouting at me?" You ask, your voice dropping a little in volume.

"Oh, for fuck's sake," he muttered, rolling his eyes. He hoisted you up, and you wrapped your legs around his waist, and he grabbed your face and left a kiss on your lips. The kiss didn't start gentle; no, it was rough and passionate from the very beginning. You lock your ankles behind his back as he walked the two of you back to his bedroom and dumped you onto his bed.

You wrestled out of your shirt, which was a little difficult, since it hurt to raise your arms above your head, but you were saved from doing that with Peter coming over and helping you out of your clothes. He wasn't gentle there, either; no, he needed you, to know that you were alive and safe and all his. He literally ripped your shirt off your body, although you weren't sure if it was on purpose or just an accident, but it was hot as hell.

He leaned down to kiss you once more, and you knew right away that this wasn't going to be slow and gentle sex. There was a need here, a need to know that you were going to be okay. As the two of you kissed, he slid his tongue across your bottom lip, silently asking for access, which you granted. You tilted your head just right to deepen the kiss, and his hand wandered down your body, tweaking one of your nipples and continued its journey south.

Breaking the kiss, he asks you, "How's that feel, sweetheart? You like it?"

You throw your head back against the pillows behind you, and you groan out, "It feels marvelous, Peter. I want more. Please, please give me more."

"Of course, baby girl," Peter answered.

He started kissing down your body, starting with your jaw and stopped to swirl his tongue around one of your nipples and then the other, using his teeth just right to make it hurt so good. You could feel the wetness pooling in-between your thighs and he reached down and started to rub his fingers in your slit.

"God, Peter, so fucking good," you say, arching your back because it felt just incredible.

"Do you want me to eat you out, baby?" he asks you, looking straight into your (y/e/c) eyes. "Do you want to feel my mouth on your body?"

You nodded your head, but you could tell right away that he was expecting an answer. "I can't hear you, baby girl. You want something, you're going to need to ask me for it."

"Oh, please, Peter, please eat my pussy. I want to feel your tongue and teeth on me."

He leaned down to inhale your scent and, as he looked up, his blue eyes locking with yours, and then said, "As you wish," before licking a stripe up your slit. You heard him groan as he thrust his tongue inside of you and that's when you said, "Oh my God, Peter, that's good, that's so very fucking good."

He let out a growl as you grip his hair tight, pulling on it just slightly. He leans up to lick at your clit, sliding two fingers into your heat and starts fucking them in and out of you, almost ruthlessly. He quirks his fingers deliciously as he closes his lips around your clit and sucks on it. He bites down on it lightly, and you're so close, you can feel your orgasm start to crest, it's so close, and then...

He pulls off, stops touching you completely. You let out a whine of frustration before looking at him.

"Did you want something, baby girl?" he asks you.

You nod vigorously. 

"What did I tell you? If you want something, you need to ask me for it."

Grabbing his neck, you pull up so he's level with your face and kiss him hungrily. He tastes like your essence and you lick into his mouth, loving your taste on his skin. Peter's still wearing his jeans, but he breaks your kiss to get them off his body. Once he's fully naked, he reaches into the nightstand to grab a condom, and rips the foil packed open with his teeth before he rolls it on his hardness.

He flips you over so you're on your stomach with your ass in the air and he enters you swiftly from behind. He doesn't give you an adjustment period; he just thrusts into you hard and starts fucking you almost brutally. As he's fucking you, he grabs your hair and pulls you until you're on your knees, back against his naked chest.

"You like that, baby girl?" he asks you, his voice dropping dangerously low. "You like how i feel inside you, owning your body?" You can't do more but groan in response, but you know by how his fingers tighten on your body that he's expecting answer.

"I can't hear you," he growls, his hips hitting you with a merciless slapping of skin on skin. "C'mon, baby, tell me you like it."

"Oh, Peter," you gasp out, never wanting the feeling of him owning you in this most carnal way to end, "it feels fucking fantastic. I love the way you feel against my body."

Your body is starting to tense up, you can feel the orgasm so very fucking close and know it won't take very much for you to come, but he slows his hips just enough, denying you of your orgasm again and then said, "You want to come, baby? Then ask me for it, and you might get it."

"Oh, Peter, please, please let me come," you groan out. "I need it, so bad, so please, please let me come."

You're starting to ramble on and he knows that he's affecting you like this, as his hips starts to speed up a little bit more and he says, "C'mon, baby girl, come for me." He removes his hand from your hair and grips your throat, not exactly choking, but making it a little difficult to breathe, and then leads one of your hands down with his other hand to your swollen clit. "Touch yourself, baby," he growls. "Rub yourself off for me."

As you rub your clit in time to his thrusts, his hand never leaves yours, him adding extra stimulation to it. The dam is starting to break, you can feel it, it's so close...

You let out a scream as you come, your eyes screwed shut and your head leaning down against his shoulder.

"Fuck, baby girl, I'm gonna come, you want me to come inside of you?" he asks you, and you think it's wholly unfair how he expects you to be coherent after the amazing orgasm the man just gave you. You swallow the lump in your throat and nod. He removes his hand from your throat and then says, "Ask me for my come, baby. I want to hear you beg me to come."

"Oh, Peter, please come inside of me," you groan out. "I wanna feel it."

Of course, he's wearing a condom, so you're not going to actually feel it, but it's turning Peter on even more, and you can roll with that. "Please, Peter."

You feel his body stiffen up as he comes inside the condom, his orgasm taking him, and as he does, he leans down and bites you on the shoulder. It's not too hard, but you know that it was hard enough to bruise, and isn't Peter going to be damn smug about that?

As the two of you come down from your high, he withdraws from you and disposes the condom, tying it off and throwing it in the trash bin next to the bed, and then pushes you over and on your side so he's spooning you from behind.

"Let me get this much straight, (y/n)," he says, and you can hear the seriousness of his voice. "I don't care what happens to that hunter or every single other hunter we ever encounter, but I can't lose you, and I won't. I won't lose you. I love you too much to even think about it."


End file.
